


La Douleur est Née aux Coulisses

by F1nch



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Martine continue d'être méchante, Not Beta Read, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1nch/pseuds/F1nch
Summary: Avant que le commencement de TAZ Commitment, Martine, la directrice de l'Association de Bonnes Actions, doit trouver nouveaux cobayes pour ces expériences. Cette fois, elle cherche l'aide de Grace.





	La Douleur est Née aux Coulisses

**Author's Note:**

> Et donc le Français est loin d'être ma langue maternelle. Alors... désolée pour la grammaire. Aussi, L'Association de Bonnes Actions est mon nom français pour le Do Good Fellowship.

L’Association de Bonnes Actions était plus qu’une association, c’était sûr. Elle était plus comme un bête, un animal de n’importe quel genre, qui habita au milieu de la Gulfe de Mexico. 

En toute réalité, L’Association s'agit en tant que grand bâtiment en béton, placé dans l’eau comme un vaisseau giantique. Aux côtés, des bras (ou, peut-être, plus comme des griffes) grandissaient, avec la fin de donner l’endroit l'apparence d’une étoile. 

Dans cette étoile, il y avait plus de gens qu’on pouvait compter. Quelques cents d’eux, peut-être ? Personne ne savait, et c’était sûr que personne ne savait chaque personne qui travaillait au-dedans.

Mais, Grace savait bien plus d’eux que personne d’autre. 

Grace, la femme ce dont on parle, frappa la porte devant elle. De l’autre côté, un voix sonna:

“Il ne vous faut pas frapper, viens.”

Elle hocha la tête, et ouvrit la porte. C’était bien qu’elle ne soit pas petite, mais le grandeur du salon l’a fait se sentir ainsi. Au moins, pour un bureau, c’était gigantesque. 

Dans la salle, une femme aux cheveux clairs s’assoit derrière son bureau en bois sombre, avec quelques papiers sur la table avant elle. Elle semblait occupée, de toute façon, mais elle leva la tête quand sa invitée entra.

Grace ne parlait pas souvent avec son boss, mais chaque fois qu’elle y fait, il semblait comme Martine avait une nouvelle chose étrange pour elle à faire. Pour leur dernière réunion, c’était bien la même. 

Elle mit son classeur devant son boss, qui s’appelait Martine, et s’assoit. Il y avait déjà une chaise bien placée pour elle, au côté en face de Martine. C’était clair que son boss voulait parler, aujourd’hui. 

“Merci pour être si vite.” Martine commença, alors qu’elle ouvrait le classeur. 

“Vous m’avez dit que c’était de la priorité la plus haute.”

“C’est bien ça. Vous les avez trouvé ?”

Grace hocha la tête vitement. 

“Ils seront mieux que les derniers, je vous l’assure. Plus stables, au moins.” Elle parcourut le classeur jusqu'à elle avait trouvé une page spécifique. “Comme vous avez demandé, il y en a trois.”

“Les trois qui je cherchais ?”

“Je crois qu’ils feront l’affaire. Encore comme vous l’avez dit, il y a un sujet seren, qui ne se laisse jamais se démonter, un sujet génie, et un sujet… normal. Complètement normal.” Elle soupa. “Madame, je suis sincèrement désolée, mais est-ce qu’il y a bien une méthode derrière toute cette folie ? La dernière expérience, c’était… et bien, alors, c’était pas bonne.”

“Bien sûr que j’ai des raison pour c’que je fais. Fais confiance en moi, Grace. Je sais c’que j’fais. Un sujet seren, il nous montra si l’expérience rend les sujets folies, même s’ils étaient normaux avant fois. Si tout marche, le sujet génie va nous aider avec trouver les effets des Stimpants. Ça, tu le bien comprends ?”

“Je crois que oui. Alors, pourquoi un sujet normal ?”

Martine hocha les épaules. 

“La machine, elle est calibrée pour trois sujets. Alors, Grace, tu sais que je suis occupée. Commençons ?”

“Bien sûr, madame. La première, elle s'appelle Irene Baker. Rien ne la craint.”

* * *

“Et bien, comment ça va aujourd'hui, Monsieur Cross ? Vous allez bien ?” Irene dit en voix basse et doux. Elle était vraiment une petite personne, et même son bureau l’éclipsait. Ses cheveux noires ont été bien tressées.

“Ça va, ça va.” Le visiteur en son bureau sourit. 

“C’est bien de l’entendre. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Du thé ?” Elle leva sa propre tasse. 

“Non, je vais bien, mais merci.”

“Bien.” Irene sourit. “Eh donc, c’est pourquoi que t’as demandé une réunion avec moi aujourd’hui ?”

Cross grimeca. 

“J’ai envoyé une plainte, il y a quelques jours. À propos de ma… directrice.”

“La directrice de ton labo ?”

“Oui, elle y est.”

C’était sûr qu’Irene avait lu la plainte. Elle l’avait lu bien plus qu’une seule fois, en effet. Tant de fois. Mais elle n’avait jamais répondu. Elle ne savait pas comment répondre. Elle pourrait dire quoi ?

La plainte était sur le sujet du Dr. Nadiya Jones, l’une de quelques chercheurs employée par l’Association de Bonnes Actions. D’après Cross, Dr. Jones avait détruit le mobile d’une de ses laborantins, avant que le virer. 

Une telle chose était surement interdite. Mais c’était quoi qu’Irene, une femme qui mesurait moins qu’un et une moitié mètres, pouvait faire pour ça ?

Ses mains deviennent moites.

“Eh bien…” Elle commença avec inquiétude. “Elle avait détruit un mobile, pas vrai ?”

“Oui, le mobile de Miller.”

“Miller est l’un des laborantins ?”

“Il y était.”

“D’accord… Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ne pas avoir répondu à ta plainte. J’suis vraiment occupée.”

“Alors, vous allez faire quoi pour ça ? Elle ne peut pas nous traiter ainsi.”

“Oui, c’est sûr.”

“Donc, je ne serai plus son laborantin ?”

“Je ne sais rien.” Elle secoua la tête. “Elle a besoin des laborantins…”

“Tout c’que elle fait est hurler vers nous !”

“Oui, et je le comprends, ça…”

“Donc, vous allez faire quoi ? Rien ?”

“Non, non.” Le rythme de coeur d’Irene accélérait. “Je peux faire quelque chose, j’en suis sûr.”

“Et donc, quoi ?” Cross exiga.

“Je vais… et bien, je vais parler avec elle. Je m’en occuperai, je vous le promis.”

Il hocha la tête. 

“Bien.”

* * *

“C’est sur que rien ne s'inquiète.” Grace sourit. 

“Et, bien pour la génie ?”

“Oui, elle s’appelle le Dr. Nadiya Jones. La chercheuse la plus intelligente de l’Association. Elle n’avait jamais vu une problème qu’elle ne pouvait pas résoudre.”

* * *

Nadiya Jones faisait les cent pas dans son petit labo personnel, les bras croisées avant sa poitrine. Tout autours d’elle, de la poubelle se trouvait, sur les tables et même sur la moquette. 

Devant, sur l’un des murs du pièce, un tableau blanc restait. Sur sa surface, un amas de lettres et chiffres se faisaient place. À la fin, un signe égal restait, sans solution. Mais, aujourd’hui, le Dr. Jones avait des ennuis bien plus grands que les maths. 

C’était sa pause de déjeuner, mais elle ne mangeait rien. Elle était bien trop occupée pour faire ça. En effet, elle n’avait pas manger depuis… elle ne savait rien. 

Elle avait regardé l’expérience, à travers un mur en verre. Elle avait regardé quand les lumières étiendient, et le pièce devenait tout noir. Quand les lumières allumaient… tout allait mal. 

Les hurlements, les coups de feu… Elle les se soutient tous. À la fin, tout allait bien. Les blessés étaient amenés à l’infirmerie. Mais il y avait encore quelques blessés. Trois d’eux. Le Dr. Nadiya Jones avait blessé trois gens. Après des jours, deux étaient rétablis, mais seulement les deux. 

Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. Elle voulait abandonner, bien sûr, mais c’était son travail. Et, si elle pouvait résoudre ces problèmes, d’innombrables gens pouvaient être sauvés. Mais elle ne savait rien.

Le Dr. Nadiya Jones ne savait rien.

Elle refusa de blesser quelqu’un d’autre. Donc, avant d’elle était la mission indomptable de trouver comment faire les Stimplants ne pas blesser les sujets… sans les sujets. 

Elle retroussa ses manches, et regarda la tache claire sur le bras. 

Elle pouvait y arriver. Elle pouvait y arriver. Elle pouvait améliorer son expérience, elle pouvait sauver le monde. 

Pas vrai ?  


* * *

“S’il y a des problèmes avec l’intervention, elle pouvait nous aider avec eux, bien sûr.”

“Bien.” Martine sourit. “Vous avez choisi les sujets biens. Merci.”

“Alors… il y a trois d’eux. Je t’ai seulement dit à propos d’en deux.” 

“J’sais.”

“Vous voulez entendre à propos du troisième ?” 

“Je suppose qu’oui.”

“Eh bien, il s’appelle Christopher Rembrandt. Un employé de l’assistance technique. Alors, il n’est rien spécial.”

* * *

“Xavier ? Tu peux bien m’entendre ?” Un homme aux cheveux noirs tressés dit au mobile qui était poussé contre son oreille. 

“Ouais, alors, t’es quiet. La réception est pas bonne ?” Un voix vint du mobile.

“Probablement. Alors, c’est un bâtiment en béton.”

“Oui, oui. Donc… tu vas bien ?”

“Oui.”

La prochaine phrase qui a été dit était dit par les deux hommes, à la fois:

“Tu me manques.”

Et, ensuite:

“Tu me manques aussi.”

“Remy… est-ce que tu sais quand tu vas revenir ?” Le voix qui vient du mobile marmonna.

“Non.” Remy, l’homme aux cheveux tressés, dit non de la tête. “Alors, ne t’inquiète pas, ouais ? Je reviendrai.”

“Toi, ça manque ton neveu.”

“Je sais.”

“Tu peux revenir le prochain week-end, alors ?”

“Je vais essayer, Xavier.”

“Tu me le promets ?”

“Bien sûr. Je n’ai jamais menti à toi, tu le sais ?”

“T’en es sûr ?”

“Et bien… je ne dois pas répondre à ça.” Remy rit.

“Bien, bien.”

“Je dois y aller, alors. Tu me manques, mon frère.”

“Et à moi aussi.”

* * *

Grace hocha les épaules.

“Il a l’air gentil, donc j’espère qu’il ne va pas devenir folie.”

“Bien, et c’est tout ?”

“Oui. Les trois sujets. Ils feront l’affaire, comme je l’ai dit.”

“Merci. Donc, vous pouvez y aller.”

“Merci, madame.”

“Oh, et, Grace ?”

“Oui, Madame ?”

“Est-ce vous pouvez être à l’expérience ? Au cas ou… bien, au cas ou c’est un autre échec ?”

“Bien sûr, madame.”

“Et, envoyez ton arme.”


End file.
